The Breakup
by punk06
Summary: Chapsong 2 is up! Numbuh 1 throws away all that Lizzie gave to him. 1x5 pairing. Read and review plz! These songs are performed by Green Day.
1. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Numbuh 1 had just broken up with his girlfriend Lizzie. He felt incomplete. He was all alone in his room, thinking. How could Lizzie have done this to him? He found out Lizzie was going out with another boy. He looked around the room. He looked at the gaudy drawing Lizzie made for him on Valentine's Day. He looked at the pictures of her hanging from the wall. He wished they would all dissapear. He wished that Lizzie would get out of his head. He looked at his calendar. It was September 30th. 

_Summer has come and passed,  
The innocent would never last,  
Wake me up when September ends,_

He solemly remembered the death of his father. He died when he was only 12. On this same day. Nigel felt angst and a tear slowly fell out of his eye. He winced in pain and agony thinking about these bizzare moments he had suffered. He let out a deep breath and buried his face in the pillow sobbing softly.

_Like my father come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast,  
Wake me up when September ends,_

It suddenly started to rain. He looked at his window. Lightning and thunder emerged from the clouds avove his treehouse. He didn't mind that. All he could think about was three years wasted. But Lizzie was in a better world now. With that special someone. Without Numbuh 1.  
Now all that was left of him was his broken heart. He wanted to die.

_Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars,  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are,_

He wished he could forget all of this and start a new life. But the only question is who would go out with such an unfortunate boy like himself? All he would do is cause trouble. He felt slipshod and stupid. How could this have happened to him. Fatherless and girlfriendless.  
He wanted to get out of this as soon as possible. He looked down.

_As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost,  
Wake me up when September ends,_

He thought of a solution for this problem---suicide. He was to afraid to do it, but he wanted to go on with it anyway. Why live if you're gonna be suffering all the time? He thought to himself. He exited his room taking one last look at it.

_Summer has come and passed,  
The innocent would never last,  
Wake me up when September ends, _

_Ring out the bells again,  
Like we did when spring began,  
Wake me up when September ends,_

Numbuh 1 made his way up the top of the treehouse. He was scared, but determined to do it. He looked down. It looked like a deadly escape from his horrible life. He gulped and took a deep breath. The rain pelted down on his shirt. Soon, he was damp with rain.

_Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars,  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are, _

_As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost,  
Wake me up when September ends,_

Then he thought about what his teammates would do if he knew he was gonna do this. Oh, well. He thought they were no fun anyway.  
They always caused him trouble. At that moment, Numbuh 5 came in the scene. "Numbuh 1!" "Don't do this!" She cried. "Please"  
Numbuh 1 looked back.

_Summer has come and passed,  
The innocent can never last,  
Wake me up when September ends,_

"Don't do this please!" "You don't need her!" "She's an ugly fat ass bitch who was using you for three years!" "What do you mean"  
Numbuh 1 asked. "The truth is, that I love you!" "I love you, Numbuh 1!" "I'm sorry I'm telling you this now." "But I have to face the truth"  
She sighed. Numbuh 1 walked up to Numbuh 5 and kissed her lips. As they kissed, it stopped to rain.

_Like my father's come to pass,  
20 years has gone so fast,  
Wake me up when September ends,_

"Numbuh 1, wanna go on our first date tommorow?" Numbuh 5 asked him grasping his arm. "Sure." Numbuh 1 looked at her and smiled.  
They both walked inside the tree house holding hands. "I guess I don't need Lizzie after all." He sighed. "She was annoying anyway"  
"But I do hope she's happy though."

_Wake me up when September ends,  
Wake me up when September ends,  
Wake me up when September ends,_

Numbuh 1 went to his room that night throwing away everything Lizzie had given him. He was glad that was over. He loved his new, hot sexy girlfirend, Numbuh 5. He shut off all the lights and went to sleep smiling...

**CHECK OUT OUR OTHER SONGFIC "GOOD RIDDANCE (TIME OF YOUR LIFE)" ALSO PERFORMED BY GREEN DAY. IT'S A SEQUEL TO THIS SONGFIC COMING SOON!**


	2. Good Riddance Time Of Your Life

That night was a busy night. Nigel Uno was re-decorating his room. The only thing he fixed was his photos of his ex-girlfirend Lizzie. He was throwing them away. He was throwing away all the things Lizzie gave to him. Why keep them if they were just a waste of time? And room.  
Numbuh 1 wanted his room a lot vacant. 

_Another turning point,  
A fork stuck in the road,  
Time grabs you by the wrist,  
Directs you where to go,  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why,  
It's not a question,  
But a lesson learned in time, _

Numbuh 1 thought that he always had hated Lizzie. Numbuh 5 was right. She was kinda ugly and fat. He thought, "Why was I stupid enough to date a fat annoying girl like her, when I could have dated a hot, sexy girl like Numbuh 5?" He chuckled as the threw away his second photo.

_It's something unpredictable,  
But it the end it's right,  
I hope you had the time of your life,_

He took one last look at that gaudy drawing Lizzie gave to him on Valentine's Day. He thought, "I bet Numbuh 5 could draw better than this." He crumpled it up and threw it away. "Lizzie was such an annoying girl who interfiered in my missions." "Does Numbuh 5 do that"  
"No." He smiled. He was almost done.

_So take the photographs,  
And still frames in your mind,  
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time,  
Tatoos of memories and dead skin on trial,  
For what it's worth,  
It was worth all the while, _

He emptied the trash can and took it out. Now all that was left was the soup she gave him on the day he was sick. It was way past expired. He threw it away with disgust.

_It's something unpredictable,  
But in the end it's right,  
I hope you had the time of your life,_

"'Zup Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 came in. "Watcha doin'?" She noticed all the stuff of Lizzie was gone. "Cool!" "You re-decorated!" Numbuh 5 looked around. "I'm so glad." She gave Nigel a hug. "You can hang these pictures of me. She handed him some photos of her. "I love you"  
She whispered and they made out for a few minutes.

_"It's something unpredictable,  
But in the end it's right,  
I hope you had the time of your life,_

They stopped kissing. "Good night, boyfriend." She chuckled and left the room. Numbuh 1 sighed. He turned out the light, and went to sleep in his bed.

_It's something unpredictable,  
But in the end it's right,  
I hope you had the time of your life..._


End file.
